My Eternal Sunshine
by RMBlythe
Summary: No one ever said life as a human/vampire hybrid would be easy. As Renesmee comes of age, there are many challenges she must face, and questions she needs answered. For instance, who are the new wolves that have arrived in Forks and what do they want? And why does her heart beat faster every time she's around Jacob Black? First in a series.
1. I Love You, Renesmee

Sadly, I do not own the Twilight Universe. All credit for the fabulous novels and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But I couldn't resist playing with the vampires and the werewolves for a little while. This is the first of my Twilight fanfiction series centered around Nessie and Jacob. Yes, some things are a bit different than they were in the books, but hey, that's what fanfiction is for, right? Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Read, review, and enjoy, my darlings!

Chapter 1: "I Love You, Renesmee"

"Jacob," Renesmee called, waving as she approached her friend on the beach of the LaPush reservation.

"Hey Nessie," he smiled, embracing her before they sat down on the cool sand.

"My mom said you had something to tell me?" she asked, looking up at him. Then she smiled, "It's been a long time since we used her as a go between, Jake."

"Yeah. I guess I just needed Bella's advice on this one," he said, almost more to himself than to her.

Renesmee studied his face. There was no hint of a smile on his lips, and in his eyes burned a passion that she seldom ever saw; the one that made her catch her breath whenever he looked at her. There was no sign of her happy- go- lucky Jacob that she knew so well. "What is it, Jake? Is something wrong?"

"No. No, everything's fine," he sighed. He laced his hot fingers through her icy ones, and stared at their hands as he continued, "Ness, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course," she laughed, Jacob's intensity making her a little bit nervous. "I love you too."

"No, I mean... well, maybe it will be easier if I just explain it like this," he sighed, searching for the right words. He met her gaze, and said, "The guys in my pack, there's a thing called imprinting, and it let's us know who our soul mates are as soon as we see them for the very first time."

"So you guys experience a love at first sight thing?"

"Yeah. Only it's a lot more powerful than they make it out to be in story books," he chuckled. "All that emotion that we feel for that one person, it's overwhelming. They become the most important thing in our lives. Gravity doesn't tie us to the earth anymore. She does," he said, lost in thought as he stared out into the water.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah," he agreed, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Have you found her yet?" she asked quietly, not understanding why her heart suddenly beat even faster than it usually did.

"I think so. I used to think it was Bella, but after it happened, I realized my love for your mother was only half as powerful as what I felt for her," he said solemnly.

"Oh," Renesmee whispered, feeling as though she was being crushed by some unseen force. From her earliest memory, Jacob had always been right beside her. Was that all going to change now? Was some stranger going to come in and steal him? She knew it was completely selfish of her to think that way, but she couldn't help it. "Who is she?" she asked, though she already had a picture of the girl in her mind. It was probably some skinny, perfectly bronzed Native American woman, who made Renesmee look like a ghost with pink cheeks. She hated her already. Which is why his answer was so totally unexpected.

"You," he smiled, gazing at her with such adoration in his eyes, and he brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. "It's you. From the moment I saw you, Nessie, I have loved you. There have been times when I thought I would die if I couldn't be with you. Then when I was with you, the effect was so overpowering, I couldn't breathe. I love you, Renesmee."

"Me?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Oh Jake... Jacob, I have to go..."

"No! Nessie, please..."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she backed away and fled from the beach and Jacob. She didn't stop running until she reached the Cullen household. She knew Jacob could run faster than her, but he let her go.

She entered the house and flopped down on the couch in the big white living room. She drew her knees up to her chest to stop the ache in her chest from leaving Jacob, the ache from hurting him.

At that moment, Bella entered the room. "Did you talk to Jacob?" she asked Renesmee as she sat down next to her daughter.

Renesmee groaned and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Honey?" Bella said, patting her shoulder. "I think this is something we should talk about."

Renesmee shook her head, still not looking at her mother. She and Bella had always been so close, but now, she wanted to be alone. Why, oh why, couldn't her mother just leave her alone so she could think? She needed just a moment alone to sort this all out in her head.

But Bella was getting tired of her daughter's attitude. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," she said, using a warning tone that she had never had to use with Nessie before. "You stop this nonsense and talk to me."

"I ran!" Renesmee shouted. There. She was talking. "He told me he loved me and I ran!"

"Renesmee how could you? There could never be anyone better than Jacob Black, and you ran from him? I can only imagine how he feels right now..."

"I doubt I hurt him anymore than you did," Renesmee said, knowing it was a low blow. She had heard the stories about the weird rivalry and love triangle between Bella, Edward, and Jacob. She also knew that her last remark would probably stun Bella into silence. She was right.

Bella shut her mouth and just sat there, unsure of what to do or say next. "Renesmee," Edward called from the bottom of the stair. Renesmee whipped her head around, and cringed. How long had he been standing there? She hadn't even heard him come in. "Come with me," he ordered.

She got up and followed her father upstairs into his old room. "Alright," he sighed. "What's going on? You've never spoken to your mother in such a way before."

Renesmee sank down onto the bed, and sighed. Talking with her father was just what she needed. With Edward, she could just talk things out. She could probably go on for hours, and he would still patiently listen to everything she had to say, only offering her his advice when he was sure she was through. "I didn't mean to yell at Mom. I just needed time to think, to take this all in. I'm so confused," she groaned, then all of her questions and worries began to flow as she got up and began pacing the room. Edward stood, arms folded across his chest, and listened to her rant with understanding eyes. "Why me?" she asked, incredulously. "He could have any girl he wants. Believe me, I've seen the way they look at him, actually, they drool over him when we're together. So why in the world does he love me? And since I was born? Doesn't that seem just a little odd? And why did he wait until now to tell me? How could he possibly be in love with me?" she asked again, still not able to wrap her head around it.

Edward smiled, remembering Bella asking the exact same question soon after they had fallen in love. When in reality, it was he who could not believe that she had fallen for him. He stepped in towards his daughter, deciding she was ready for his advice. She had thrown herself across her bed, and now lay face down on the plush comforter. He sat down next to her and rubbed small circles on her back as he spoke. His voice was like a lullaby and just the sound of it soothed her. "To my limited understanding," he began, "Jacob Black has loved you in different ways from the time you were born. First he loved you as a brother loves his sister. Believe me, if it had been anything other than that, he'd not be alive today. Then, as you got older, he loved you like one would love their very dearest friend. And now, when he thought you were ready, he allowed himself to love you as I love your mother."

Renesmee rolled over to look up at him, and nodded. Things were becoming clearer. But one thing remained a mystery. "But why me?"

"When you were born, I was so worried about your mother..."

"I remember the way she looked," Renesmee winced.

"I know. That was how you identified her the first time you saw her. Anyway, Jacob was distraught. He and Bella were always very close, but I think part of what drew him to her was that you would eventually come from her. Although he did not know it at the time. He thought Bella was going to die and, well, he had a much stronger temper then. But when he saw you..." Edward paused and shook his head at the powerful memory, "when he saw you, his anger abruptly faded. He described it as suddenly it wasn't gravity holding him to the Earth anymore..."

"It was me," Nessie answered softly. Suddenly a flood of memories rushed through her mind. She was in Rosalie's arms, and she saw Jacob, his face twisted in anger as he mad his way towards them. Then, his eyes met hers, and the smile that she loved so much broke over his face. "Oh Jake," she breathed, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Edward gently brushed it away and said, "I've seen his thoughts, Renesmee. All he wants is for you to be happy, no matter what it may cost him. I think though, that with time, you will realize that you feel the same way about him as he does about you. I've seen the way your beautiful brown eyes light up when his name come up in a conversation. The way you cling to him when he's near, and how you can't stop talking about him after he leaves."

"I do love him," she said, hopping off the bed with a frustrated groan. "How could I have been so stupid? Of course I love him! I have to find him and..."

Renesmee's face suddenly fell, and she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were full of horror and pain.

"What is it?" Edward asked, alarmed and irritated that he could not read her thoughts.

"Jacob's in trouble," she said, tears filling her eyes. "He's calling me. I can hear him!" Suddenly, she gasped and her knees buckled beneath her.

Edward knelt beside her, and asked with a panic stricken voice, "What's wrong?"

"He's hurt. Oh Dad, he's hurt! I have to go to him."

"Your mother and I will come with you," he said as they rushed downstairs.


	2. I Love You, Jacob Black

_Just saw that people have actually been reading (or at least clicking on) my stories! I'm so excited, I'm adding the second chapter tonight :) P.S. Don't own Twilight, and I'm sure as hell not getting paid for this..._

Chapter 2: "I love you, Jacob Black"

Renesmee, Edward, and Bella stood outside the house. "I'm not too good at tracking. We'll have to rely on Renesmee," Edward said, looking at his daughter. "Do you know where he is?"

She sighed and concentrated. "He's in the woods."

"Alright. Bella, you go that way, Renesmee, you go that way," Edward directed, pointing to the gloomy woods of Forks, "and I'll go this way."

They each headed off in their directions, Renesmee silently calling to Jacob, communicating in a way that only the two of them could, begging him to answer her. His voice was fading.

Suddenly, it was gone.

"No! Jacob!" she screamed, frantically running through the trees to the place where she had last heard him. She found herself in a clearing, freshly made so by trees that had recently been snapped in half. And in the middle of all the wreckage, was a big russet wolf. She fell to her knees beside him, and brushed her hand against his soft fur. "Oh Jake."

Carlisle and Edward were able to coax Jacob into phasing back into his human form so Carlisle could treat him. While they waited in Jacob's living room, Bella and Renesmee talked. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, Mom."

"It's alright," Bella sighed, "You were right. I did hurt him, more than I'll ever know. But I was so sure... oh well. Maybe I was just hoping that you would make up for my mistakes. That wasn't fair to you though. I'm sorry. If you don't love Jacob, then..."

"But I do. I really, really do. He just took me by surprise this afternoon. Although, he shouldn't have. I should have realized it earlier."

"Oh Renesmee," Bella smiled, "I'm so happy to hear that."

Just then, the front door opened, and a familiar voice called, "Anyone home?"

Renesmee jumped up from the couch and ran straight into the arms of Seth Clearwater the minute he entered the room.

Bella smiled at her friend, "Hey Seth,"

"Hey Bells," he laughed, then turned to the girl in his arms. "Hey Ness."

"I'm glad you're here," Bella said as Renesmee surrendered him to her. After they had embraced, Seth suddenly became serious.

"How's Jake?" he asked, keeping his arm around Renesmee's shoulders. Next to Jacob, of course, Seth was her best friend.

"Carlisle's working on him now," Bella sighed. "We don't really know..."

But Bella was cut off when Carlisle and Edward emerged from Jacob's room. Taking in the silence that settled over the room, Carlisle told them calmly, "He's resting. I've given him some morphine to ease the pain. You can see him now, if you like, but only one at a time."

Everyone seemed to be looking at Renesmee, waiting for her to go first. But she shook her head. "You can go," she said looking towards Bella as she backed toward the door. "I, uh, I need some more time. I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice breaking as she ran outside.

"I'll go," Seth said heading towards Jacob's bedroom. "I think Ness needs some time to herself, but I'd like to go talk to her after I see Jake. Is that ok?"

Edward nodded. "You may be the only one she'll listen to. The rest of us have already tried today."

Renesmee sat on the front porch steps and watched the storm clouds roll in across the skies of the LaPush reservation. She tried to block them out, but she couldn't help but overhear Bella and Edward inside the house. "Phasing back was excruciatingly painful for him," Edward was saying.

"Will he be alright?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Carlisle thinks so. His temperature rose drastically. His body is trying to heal itself. Carlisle doesn't know how long he'll be unconscious."

A sob escaped Renesmee's throat. Jacob, her Jacob, was in pain and it was all her fault. How could she face him, knowing that she had hurt him so?

Then, Seth was beside her. He let her speak first. "How is he? And don't lie to me, Seth. How does he... look?"

"He's bounced back from worse. He'll be okay, Nessie," he sighed, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "He's not awake yet, but he'd probably like to see you."

"No," she said, "he most definitely would not want to see me right now."

Seth frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it's my fault he's like this! If I would have stayed with him, if I wouldn't have freaked and left him alone, he wouldn't be in so much pain right now," she cried. "I can't even stand being around me right now, so why would he?"

"Because he loves you, Nessie. And I guarantee you, he's already forgiven you. No matter what you may do, he will always love you. He'll forgive you for anything, and he'll always welcome you back, Ness. That's how this thing works."

"Have you imprinted on someone too, Seth?" she asked curiously.

"No, not yet. But everyone tells me that's how it works," he shrugged. Then he ruffled her hair and laughed, "But whenever I do, Kid, you'll be the first to know."

She smiled and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"A little," she smiled.

"Go see him, Ness. He's waiting for you," he said, hopping off the steps. "It'll do you both a world of good."

Renesmee took a deep breath and, with a shaky hand, opened Jacob's bedroom door. He lay very still in his small bed by the window. His eyes were closed, unconscious and exhausted. A gash on his forehead was neatly wrapped, and numerous scrapes were stitched up and bandaged. His chest was taped and his left leg was in a cast. She sat in a chair by the bed and took up his hot hand in hers, pressing it to her cheek. "I'm sorry, Jacob," she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

When Renesmee opened her eyes again, it was dark outside. She had fallen asleep in Jacob's room. Jacob moaned and shifted in the bed.

_It's alright, Jacob. You're going to be fine, _she soothed silently relaying her thoughts.

She stroked his cheek, and his eyes fluttered open. "Nessie?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, Jake. I'm right here," she sighed, relief washing over her as she kissed his unscarred cheek.

"Thank God," Jacob sighed. "I was so afraid that I was just hearing your voice to get me through the pain. I thought if I woke up, you'd be gone."

"I'll never leave you again," she smiled in the darkness. "You're stuck with me."

"I think I can live with that," he laughed, then groaned when it hurt his chest.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he said and attempted to move over in the tiny bed. "That chair can't be too comfortable. Hop on up here."

"What happened to you, Jake?" she asked, climbing in next to him. He groaned again when the movement of the bed sent a shot of pain through his body. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's alright. It's not so bad now," he said, pulling her closer to him. "Having you here makes it easier to bear. I'll tell you what happened in the morning, Ness. I'm too tired to try and explain it now."

Renesmee snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Jacob Black," she sighed, drifting off to sleep next to his warm body.

Tears filled Jacob's eyes. He had waited so long to hear those words said, the way Nessie meant them just now. "Oh Nessie," he smiled, "l love you too."


	3. Working Together

_I hope you're all enjoying this story! Please read and review!_

Chapter 3: Working Together

The next morning when Renesmee awoke, Jacob wasn't with her. "Jacob?" she called, a bit frantically.

"In here, Nessie," he answered from the living room. He was sitting in a chair, talking with Sam Uley. Seth lounged on the couch. The three of them, and Jacob's cast, made the room look incredibly small.

"Jake, are you well enough to be up? Shouldn't you rest?"

"Calm down, Honey. I'm alright. Have a little more faith in me, I'm a fast healer, remember?" he said with a smirk. He stood to hug her, but swayed and stumbled. Luckily, Seth jumped up and reached out an arm to catch him.

"Thanks," Jacob whispered as Seth helped him sit back down.

"Here, Jake," Renesmee said, moving an old ottoman towards him, and helping him rest his broken leg on it. He smiled wearily, and she noticed his face was grey beneath his tanned skin.

"Not even wolves heal that fast, Jake," Sam said, folding his arms across his broad chest. He glanced at Renesmee, who now sat on the floor next to Jacob's chair, and then back at Jacob.

"She stays," Jacob said, using his Alpha voice that made Renesmee shiver. "This concerns her too now," he said.

"What happened, Jacob? And you're the Alpha now," Sam said, growing a bit irritated. Now that he had grown used to the idea that Jacob was in charge, he didn't like being summoned to help him lead. He wanted to be home with Emily, helping her prepare for their child who was due in a couple of months. Sam sighed, "Why do you need me?"

"Because..." Jacob began, slowly shaking his head, "I can't make any sense of this. I don't know what to do."

"Alright. Start from the beginning, then. Fill me in," Sam said, and Seth leaned forward slightly in his seat to hear the story too. Renesmee rolled her eyes. Seth was always much too eager to join in a fight.

She bit her lip as Jacob plunged into his tale. She hoped he would skip the part about her leaving him alone on the beach. He did.

"I was in the woods," he said. "I heard a crashing through the trees. I phased and was ready by the time they found me."

"Who found you?" Seth asked. Sam just stood silently, completely serious, as usual, as he imagined the scene Jacob was beginning to describe.

"Wolves," Jacob said, a bewildered expression in his eyes as if he still couldn't believe it.

"Wolves?" Renesmee asked, echoing the shock in Sam and Seth's minds. "Like you guys?"

"I guess so. I didn't get a good look," Jacob answered her. "As soon as they spotted me, they attacked."

"You didn't recognize any of them?" Seth asked, debating in his head if this was all some sick joke by Paul or Embry that had gone wrong.

"No," Jacob said, shaking his head. "I'd never seen them before. Do you really think someone in our pack could do this to me? They'd be in far worse shape than I am if they tried it."

"How many were there?" Sam asked, pulling the two of them back to the situation at hand.

"About five, I think."

"You took on five wolves by yourself? Jacob, what were you thinking?" Sam practically shouted.

Jacob stroked Renesmee's hand in his. "I didn't care much whether I lived or died yesterday."

"Oh Jake," she sighed, tears filling her eyes again as she kept her gaze focused on the floor. But Jacob placed his hand on her cheek and made her look at him. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Still with me?" he asked.

"Forever," she promised.

"She's good with weird," Seth laughed.

"Like her mother," Sam added. Then he started pacing as he spoke, "If only we could talk to someone who was around when all this started happening. Legends are all fine and good, but when we're dealing with people's lives, we have to have better facts."

"What about my dad? Or Carlisle?" Renesmee chimed in.

"Why would the blood..." Sam began, but with one look, was silenced by Jacob. He took a deep breath and tried again, "Why would _they_ want to help us?"

"Forget the treaty, Sam," Jacob ordered. "The Cullens were the ones to save me. We work together now."

Seth nodded and Sam sighed. "Alright, it might work. What other choice do we have?" he said through clenched teeth. They had tried calling truces before, and it never ended very well. Practically his whole life had been spent hating and not trusting the Cullens, or any vampires, for that matter. He still blamed them for turning him into a werewolf, or whatever the heck they were. It would take a while for this whole "teamwork" thing to set in. "Did you say that they only saw you in wolf form?"

Jacob nodded. "As far as I know, why?"

"It means they won't recognize you in human form. That gives us a little extra time. Enough time for you to heal properly anyway," he said, glancing at Jacob's cast. "Seth, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on things while Nessie and I go talk to the Cullens."

"Sam, there's no reason for me to stay here. Especially not with Seth babysitting me," Jacob said as Seth chuckled from his place on the couch.

"I can think of plenty," Sam scoffed, and Renesmee could see that Jacob had brought out the Alpha in Sam. "You're in no condition to phase, much less fight. And until we figure out what these guys are after, I don't want you to be alone. Let's go, Ness."

She squeezed Jacob's hand as she headed towards the door. "Don't worry, Ness," Seth laughed his easy laugh, "I'll take good care of him."

"Shut up, you idiot," Jacob groaned. Renesmee smiled to herself as she left the house. Outside, Sam had already turned into a wolf to get there faster. She climbed onto his back.

"Are you sure Jacob will be alright?" she asked him worriedly.

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded his huge black head. He took off toward the Cullen house. Had he and Emily been so sickeningly sweet when they first got together?


	4. I'm Safe With Jacob

_Yay for updates!_ _I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far :)_

Chapter 4: "I'm Safe With Jacob"

"I thought the Quileutes were the only ones who could turn into wolves?" Bella said after Sam had told them Jacob's story.

"I thought so too," Sam said. Turning to Carlisle, he asked, "Do you or Edward remember anything about the night they signed the treaty? Anything that differs from our legends, which I'm sure you've heard by now?"

"We've heard them," Carlisle said, ignoring Sam's icy tone. "But I don't recall anything..."

"I do," Edward said, much to everyone's surprise. "You were discussing something with Ephraim. I noticed a group of Quileutes, not many, just about five or six, disappear into the woods. I didn't think anything of it then, but I don't believe they were in attendance when we signed the treaty."

"Well that would've been nice to know," Sam muttered, and Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Do you think it could have been them who attacked Jacob today?" Bella asked.

"It's possible, I guess," Edward shrugged and Sam nodded.

"But why are they back? And why did they go after Jake?" Renesmee asked.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Esme picked it up in another room. "Yes, I'll tell them," she said, and the conversation was over in a matter of minutes. She appeared in the living room and said, "That was Jacob. He said he found something that he wants to show to you and Edward, Sam."

"Thank you," Sam said, taking his leave, all too eager to do so. Edward moved to leave too, with Renesmee by his side.

"Be careful, and call me if you find anything, ok?" Bella said as she kissed him goodbye.

"We will," he promised as they headed out the door.

Jacob was lying on the couch when they arrived, and Sam was analyzing every sentence of an old letter. "Where's Seth?" Renesmee asked.

"Dumb kid thought he heard something outside," Jacob sighed. "He's 'scouting the perimeter'."

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the letter in Sam's hands.

"I found it in Billy's old desk that he left here when he moved in with Charlie," Jacob said as Sam handed the letter over to Edward. "Sam filled me in, and I think whoever this Alexander is, is one of the guys you saw that night, Edward. He must be the leader of their pack."

Edward scanned the page quickly, then handed it to Renesmee, who read it carefully.

_"Dear Mr. Black,_

_Your son has just experienced one of the most terrifying experiences in his life, and he is now a monster, just like the rest of us. We warned you the Cold Ones were not to be trusted. Do you believe us now? We should have rid ourselves of them when they were weak and their numbers small. But, have no fear. We shall have our revenge. I ask you once and for all Mr. Black, will you listen now?_

_Signed, _

_Alexander"_

"Of course Billy refused," Jacob said when she had finished. "He was determined to honor the treaty. And it explains why he was so protective of me at first."

"And what about you, Jacob?" Edward asked. "What do you say?"

Jacob glared at him. "I know we haven't always been the best of friends," he said, then looking at Renesmee, he sighed, "but it's not possible for us to be on separate teams anymore."

"Agreed," Edward said, then motioned to the letter. "So what are we going to do?"

Before anyone could answer, Seth came bursting through the back door. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

Renesmee sighed and went to him, placing her hand on the side of his face, and keeping her gaze locked with his. She showed him the message they had received from Alexander. "Wow," Seth breathed, "that's some heavy stuff."

Renesmee stifled a laugh. Leave it to Seth to take a dire situation and make it seem not quite so serious.

The others ignored him and picked back up with their conversation. "They'll more than likely be after you," Sam said looking at Edward. "You, and all your family, not just Bella and Nessie. And Jacob, you're the only descendant of Ephraim Black, and as the Alpha of the pack, they'll be coming for you too."

"We should split everyone up," Edward suggested. "If we stay here, we're one big easy target."

"Well I'm not leaving," Jacob said from his position on the couch.

"Jake," Seth began to protest, but Jacob silenced him.

"Sam's right, Seth. I am the leader of this pack. And it's partly my fault that they're here. I'm not going to run and hide while you and the guys do my fighting for me," Jacob said. Then, to prove his point to everyone in the room, he got up off the couch, with some difficulty, and stood before Seth and Sam.

"Alright, Jacob," Sam nodded.

Renesmee crossed the room, and stood at Jacob's side, facing her father. "I'm not leaving him," she said, her voice clear and strong.

"You will do as I say, Renesmee," Edward said cooly. "I'm sending you and Bella and everyone else somewhere you will all be safe."

"I'm safe with Jacob," Renesmee tried to reason with him.

"You're not staying here, and that's final," Edward said, authority resonating in his voice now.

"Leave her alone! It's what she wants!" Jacob very nearly shouted as he stepped between Edward and Renesmee. His hands shook and tremors were working their way up his arms. He hadn't lost control in a long time, but he wasn't about to let Edward take another girl he loved away from him.

"I know what's best for her, Jacob. She is _my daughter!_" Edward cried, raising his voice for the first time in Renesmee's life.

"Daddy," she whispered, stepping around Jacob and taking her father's hand. She relayed a secret message to him as Jacob slowed the tremors and regained his composure. This time, the memory she showed Edward was not one that she had seen herself, but it was one she had heard about many times before.

With a heavy sigh, Edward sank down in a near by chair. "I am acting like Charlie used to. Alright, Renesmee. You can stay."

"I'll have Jared and Embry keep an eye on the place until Jacob's fully recovered," Sam said much to Jacob's dismay. "I'll send Paul and Quil over to your place if you like, just to scout out the area now and then?"

"What about me?" Seth asked eagerly.

"You can spell them after a few hours, Kid," Jacob said, shaking his head at the youngest member of the pack. "But only after you get some sleep. You look worse than I do."

"Obviously, Bro, you have not looked in a mirror," Seth laughed. Jacob was still able to shove him back a few feet, despite his injuries.

"Your help would be much appreciated," Edward said in an answer to Sam's previous question. "I can have Jasper and Emmett run the perimeter as well. Despite the fact that they'd be safer else where, I doubt any of them will listen. If Renesmee and I stay, Bella won't go. Alice and Emmett wouldn't miss a fight, so Jasper and Rosalie will stay also. And Carlisle and Esme will refuse to leave us all behind."

"So you'll all be staying put then?" Jacob asked with a laugh.

Renesmee gave him a look, but Jacob just laughed again.

"Yes," Edward said solemnly. "We're staying."


	5. I Will Always Come for You

_I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Please R&R 3_

_Chapter 5: I Will Always Come for You_

"I'll sleep out here. You can have my bed," Jacob said that night as he spread a blanket out on the big arm chair in the living room.

"Jake, I'm not going to kick you out of your own room," Renesmee sighed placing her hands on her hips.

"You're not. I'm kicking you in," he grinned, mocking her and putting his hands on his hips. He laughed when she took a pillow off the couch and threw it at him. "Besides, it's more comfortable out here than in that tiny bed. Are you scared of the big bad wolf or something?"

Jacob pulled her into his chest, still laughing, and wrapped his strong arms around her in a tight embrace. To Renesmee, it was the safest place in the world. "No," she smiled up at him, "because I have my own wolf to protect me."

"Forever and Always," he whispered, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Edward," Alice called frantically, "Edward!"

"Alice, what..." Edward began to ask, but then caught the panicked gaze of his favorite sister. They stood just for a moment, just long enough for Alice to reveal that her vision of Renesmee had changed from fuzzy to completely gone, which could only mean one thing. Wolves.

"No," Edward growled as he ran out the door.

Renesmee walked through the forest back to the reservation. Jacob, Seth, and Edward had all begged to accompany her for protection but she had refused them all. They had only agreed to what they viewed as her reckless act of independence when Alice had agreed to try and keep an eye on her. Suddenly, she heard twigs snapping, and a low growl that made her hair stand on end. On human instinct, she froze, her half human heart beating wildly as she waited for whatever it was to emerge from the shadows.

Within a span of about five seconds, Renesmee saw it's glowing eyes, and then whatever it was leaped to attack her. She fell back when she saw the huge wolf, and her last thought, her last cry, was to her beloved, "Jacob, I love you."

Just then, a low growl, more frightening than that of the wolf's echoed from the trees, and Edward shot out of the woods so fast that Renesmee hardly saw him. He lunged at the wolf, knocking it to the ground.

"Daddy?" she gasped. They rolled, crashing through the trees, biting, clawing and growling the whole way. Renesmee began to follow, when another wolf jumped in front of her. She gasped, but this time, her vampire instincts kicked in. She jumped back and crouched, ready to attack. But before she could, the wolf lowered his head to her level and looked her in the eye. "Jake?" she whispered, relaxing her stance.

_It's me, Ness,_ he assured her as his voice echoed in her mind. _ C'mon, let's get you out of here._

_Jake, did you not just see what happened? We have to go after them! _ she continued, both now communicating through their thoughts.

_My main concern right now is you. Once I know that you're safe, then I'll come back and help. The rest of the pack is on their way now, and I'd assume the rest of your family is too._

"I'm not leaving, Jacob," she said out loud, planting her feet firmly in the ground.

Jacob drew closer to her, their faces so close now, his hot breath blew her hair back from her face. _Wolves from Alex's pack are probably also on their way, so we have a limited amount of time to get you out of here. If you don't climb onto my back right now, Nessie, I will drag you in my mouth, but either way I am taking you home!_

_You wouldn't dare, _she hissed.

_Try me._

"Fine," Renesmee groaned, climbing onto his back. _ Giddy up then, Cowboy,_ she thought.

A laugh rumbled from deep inside Jacob's chest as he took off toward his house. _A vampire riding a werewolf. We'd make for one weird western._

_Shut up. I'm still mad at you._

_You'll get over it._

Renesmee just groaned and was careful not to think anything for the rest of the trip.

They arrived at the house and Jacob dropped her off at the front door while he went around back to phase and pull on his jean shorts. Inside, Renesmee started pacing in the small living room, waiting for Jacob to come in so she could give him a piece of her mind for making her come home when her father needed her. She heard the back door open and close and she called out to him, but he didn't answer. "Jacob?" she called again, making her way to the back door. When she laid eyes on him, all her anger evaporated and was quickly replaced with concern.

He stood just inside the doorway, his face ashen, leaning heavily against the wall. The stitches along the gash in his forehead had reopened and blood trickled down his cheek. "What happened?" she gasped, rushing over to him.

"Sam was right," he sighed. "I wasn't ready to phase yet."

He stumbled through the kitchen and to the couch in the living room. Renesmee made him lay down, and he didn't try and fight her. His body burned beneath her touch. "Geez Jake," she said, "you're on fire." She left the room in search of a first aid kit and a cool cloth.

"That's normal," he said quietly when she returned. "You're just freezing. That's why I feel so hot."

"No, you're definitely warmer than normal," she said, laying a the damp towel over his chest and then she began to dig through the old first aid kit.

"I can't believe we have one of those actually, y'know with the whole fast healing thing," he said as she started to wipe away the blood on his face. "You don't have to worry about that. It'll probably heal before you can even put a bandage on it."

"Like it did last time?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, it was almost gone," he smiled. But then it faded when he said, "You really don't have to do this Ness, if it's hard for you, or something."

"No, it's okay," she said placing a butterfly bandage over the wound. "Werewolves smell awful."

"What?" Jacob asked, a hurt look on his face. He knew that vampires and werewolves had a stink that only the other one could smell, but for some reason, he had sort of thought that it had skipped Nessie. He had hoped it wouldn't apply or something. He frowned, "I smell awful to you?"

"Just your blood, really," she smiled, trying to reassure him. "The human part of me thinks you smell wonderful though."

"I guess I can live with that," he said taking her hand. Then an ornery grin played at the corner of his mouth. "Honestly, vampires don't smell all that great either."

"Haha," she laughed dryly. "If you were feeling better, I'd smack you."

He squeezed her hand and smiled, "That's my girl."

They both fell silent for a moment. Jacob was perfectly content just to look at her. And realizing that he could do it for the rest of his life, or existence, made him so much more than just happy. As long as he kept her safe anyway, which was proving as difficult as protecting her mother had been.

Renesmee traced her finger around the bandage on his forehead. He was right. He was healing quickly, already the blood flow had stopped. But still... "Why did you come?" she whispered. "You could barely phase, Jake. What if you would have had to fight? You could have really been hurt."

"Hey," Jacob said, "I will always come for you. No matter what. If you need me, I'll be there. Okay?"

Renesmee nodded as Jacob brought her hand to his lips and kissed it briefly. "I love you," she whispered.

Jacob smiled, "Always and forever."


	6. Nothing is Ever Going to Come Between Us

_A review! Yay! *happy dance* Anyways... here's chapter six! I hope y'all are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it!_

Chapter 6: Nothing is Ever Going to Come Between Us

Jacob opened his eyes, his arms wrapped around Renesmee, and realized that they had fallen asleep on the couch together. Her brown eyes fluttered open. "Y'know," he whispered hoarsely, "for being part vampire, you sure do sleep a lot."

"Not really," she sighed, snuggling closer to him. "Only when I'm with you."

"Am I so boring?" he chuckled.

"No, I'm just so relaxed when I'm with you. I feel safe," she said, and it was true. While they lay there together, she could almost forget all the frightening things that had happened in the past few days.

Well almost. In the next minute, the telephone rang. Jacob kissed her forehead and went to answer it. In another five minutes, Renesmee followed him. He sounded worried.

"Yeah," Jacob sighed into the phone, running his fingers through his coal black hair. "Okay. Thanks Embry. Call me if you guys find out anything else. Bye."

"Anything else about what?" Renesmee asked when he had hung up the phone.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"It has to be something. I know you, Jacob. You only run your fingers through your hair like that when you're worried about something. What's wrong?"

"Your dad's missing," Jacob said slowly, wishing there was some way he could spare her this. Or, at least wishing that someone else had to be the one to tell her. "He... he never came home."

The room spun. Renesmee felt her knees buckled beneath her. Then she felt Jacob's hands gripping her shoulders and holding her up. "Nessie!" he cried, shaking her a bit. "Honey, it's going to be okay, alright? Nessie?"

Renesmee looked up at him and searched his face for an answer.

"We're going to find him," Jacob said, looking her straight in the eye, and he sincerely hoped it was true. Because by some weird twist of fate, he and Edward had formed some sort of a bond similar to friendship. Though he hated to admit it. To convince the girl in his arms and himself, he added, "I promise you, we're going to find him."

No sooner had the words fallen out of Jacob's mouth than something crashed through the window only a few feet away. Jacob instinctively threw Renesmee to the ground, protecting her from the fall with his powerful arms and shielding her body with his.

Breathlessly, they watched and waited. When Jacob was sure they were safe, he helped Renesmee up and went to inspect the damage. A letter was attached to the rock that had shattered the window. They carefully stepped around the glass shards to pick it up. Jacob read it aloud through clenched teeth.

_"Mr. Black,_

_I do not wish for you to misunderstand us. All we wish is for our revenge on the Cold Ones. And who could blame us? You of all people know what they have done to the people of our tribe. Not only have they turned you into a monster, but they have violated their side of the treaty by taking away your friend. The woman you loved. Tell me, Jacob. How did it make you feel when her heart stopped beating?"_

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Renesmee saw a muscle in his jaw twitch. Her half- human heart ached. How dare he bring that up to deliberately hurt Jacob? It was painful to her as well though. Now that she was so deeply in love with Jacob, she couldn't bear to think of him loving Bella. Nevertheless, she knew they had to finish reading it. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his dark eyes. _Keep going,_ she thought, _we have to know what it says._

Jacob sighed. He knew she was right. He continued reading, _"You cannot tell me that you care for these pale faces? That you call these blood suckers your friends? Join us, and together as a tribe we can bring an end to the Cullen clan one by one. We already have the one named Edward at our disposal, and more are sure to follow. Signed, Alexander."_

"Join them?" Jacob cried. "He expects me to join them? After everything he's done?"

He stormed outside to cool off and the house shook when he slammed the back door. She heard his shouting from inside. She hopped up on the counter and stared into space. Jacob came back in, saw Renesmee, and assumed that Alexander's letter had frightened her. "Hey," he said, suddenly much more quiet and gentle than he had been a moment ago. "You know I won't let them touch you. They're not going to hurt you or anyone in your family."

"But they might hurt you," she whispered.

"What?"

"I'm putting you in danger by staying here, Jake! It's me they're after, not you," she cried as she made her way towards the door. "I can't stay here anymore."

"Nessie..." he pleaded, grabbing her arm.

She spun around and tears filled her eyes. "I almost lost you once, Jacob," she sobbed. "I won't let it happen again."

"If you walk out of my life, I die anyway," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders as tears pricked his own eyes. Why couldn't she see? How could he make her understand how much he loved her, how much he needed her? He'd waited so long to find her, so long to love someone like this. "You say you can't loose me," he said, desperation filling his pained voice, "well I can't loose you either. Let me help you. Alexander is going to be after me anyway when he realizes I've refused his offer. I love you Renesmee, and nothing is going to come between us. Not werewolves with anger issues or seriously hacked off vampires."

He laughed softly and she smiled, just a little. "Don't be afraid," he whispered. Then Jacob bent his head down, touching his lips to hers, hesitantly at first. Renesmee had never been kissed before, and her body exploded in reaction to Jacob's gentle, yet passionate touch. Her fears melted away and everything else but him disappeared. Kissing Jacob was as easy as breathing in and out.

She reached up to touch his face, and with her other hand, she dug her fingers into his hair. Jacob's hesitant touch suddenly became more urgent as he pulled her even closer to him, both of his arms around her waist. The kiss awakened something new in Renesmee, a human emotion that she had never felt before. And she was in no hurry to give it up.

Once again the phone rang, and rang, and rang. It's constant ringing pulled Renesmee out of her trance. "Jacob," she whispered, "the phone."

"Let it ring," he breathed, his breath hot on her face.

"It could be something about my dad," she reminded him.

Jacob groaned, "You're right."

He ran to answer it and Renesmee leaned against the counter to catch her breath. He was barely gone for a minute before he came back in the kitchen, looking worried and a little confused. "What? What's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"It was Sam," he said. "He and Carlisle have more information and they want to speak with us."

"Ok," she nodded. Information could be good, right? "Did he sound serious?"

"Yeah, but when does Sam not sound serious?" Jacob said. "As much as I hate to say this, because I really want to continue what we were just doing, I think we should probably go."

"C'mon," she groaned, grabbing his hand. "Oh, but don't phase, okay? Please? We'll just run. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"Yes, Mother," he laughed, then pulled her onto his back. "But I'm carrying you, 'cause you'd slow me down."


	7. Not Fair

_So as much as I love Edward and Bella, there are so many other brilliant characters Stephenie Meyer has created, and I really want to let them shine. Especially Jasper. There will be lots of Jasper in my Twilight stories. Just a heads up ;) Also, I've met Jackson Rathbone. He's a __**crazy**__ cool guy. And yes, the southern accent is real :) Anyways... here's chapter 7!_

Chapter 7: Not Fair

"Sam," Jacob said when they reached the Cullen's mansion and saw all the vampires and wolves standing outside together. "Please tell me you have some good news."

"I'm afraid not," Sam said gravely.

Renesmee's heart sank. What could have possibly happened now? Jasper was quickly at her side, and he wrapped his cold arms around her. In the next minute, she knew why, and was grateful.

"Alice and Bella went hunting," Carlisle said, "they've yet to return."

"Alexander has them," Jacob scowled.

Sam nodded. Renesmee retreated into farther into Jasper's embrace and leaned against his stone body to keep herself steady. He must have been using his powers on everyone, because even the wolves were more subdued than normal.

"So what do we do?" she asked, still curled against Jasper. "I mean, what's our plan?"

"We have to think things through Ness," Jacob said soothingly. "You don't know what he's capable of. We can't just rush into this."

"Jacob, my parents are missing," Renesmee cried, suddenly shrugging off Jasper's arms, but he followed her with his intense golden eyes. She stepped away from him, and everyone else and said, "I'm surprised you aren't more concerned Uncle Jasper. Auntie Alice is missing too! Aren't you ready to tear this forest apart looking for her?"

Jasper remained silent and cast his gaze down at the forest floor. "Renesmee," Esme gently chided her granddaughter, "Jasper is just as worried as the rest of us are. Jacob's right. We can't rush into this."

"He's right about another thing too," Renesmee said bitterly. "I don't know what Alexander and his pack are capable of. None of us do! Who knows? He may have already killed Edward or Bella or Alice! And I don't know about the rest of you, but that fact alone is enough for me to want to rush into this."

"She's right," Rosalie spoke up, moving to stand next to the girl she considered more of a daughter than a niece. She took on every werewolf and vampire in attendance with her beautiful eyes. "We have no way of knowing what they've done or what they're planning. We need a plan of our own, and we need it now."

"Hell yeah we do," Emmett agreed heartily. Carlisle gave him a withering look as they entered the house. Emmett shrugged. "What?"

They gathered in the bright white living room to discuss their course of action. Their plan needed to be clever, it needed to be flawless, and, as Rosalie had said, it needed to happen now. Jacob took Renesmee up to her room of the mansion, the one that had belonged to Edward before he and Bella had married and moved into the cottage. "Stay here," Jacob ordered.

"What?" she asked incredulously. "No, I'm coming with you."

"You are staying put, Renesmee," he said, stinging authority in his voice. He seldom ever called her by her real name.

"Drop the older brother act, Jacob," she cried in frustration. "I'm not a child who needs to be protected any more, remember?"

"I know that, Nessie," Jacob sighed, running his fingers through his short black hair. "Believe me, I know."

"Then let me help! Jake, my parents are gone. Bella is missing! Don't you even care, just a little?"

"Of course I do," he snapped. "Next to you, Bella is my best friend. I'd do anything for her!"

"I knew you were as freaked out about this whole thing as I am," she said, a smug grin playing at the corners of her lips. But that was where it stayed, because she truly was scared.

"Of course I am," Jacob sighed and reaching out, he placed his hand against her cheek. "But I can't loose you both. Please, just stay here where I know you're safe. Promise me."

Renesmee took his hand away from her face and took a step back, shaking her head. "I can't."

"Then at least say you'll try."

"Jake..." she began to protest, but he interrupted her.

"Please," he whispered, and with one of his long strides, he closed the distance between them. He cupped her face in both his hands and kissed her. It was not quite as passionate as their first kiss, and she knew he was just trying to distract her. It irritated her that it was working. Her mind went blank. She pressed her hands against his chest before she forgot the fight that they were supposed to be having, and before everything else faded away other than the fire that Jacob ignited within her cold body, even with just one of his "distractor kisses". Her vampire strength enabled her to nudge him the slightest bit back. He slid his hands down to her waist to steady her, before pulling his lips away from hers.

"Not fair," she whispered.

This time it was Jacob's turn to have a smug grin play at the corners of his mouth. "Don't try anything funny," he smiled. "I'll be watching you."

"Sure, sure," she groaned, plopping down on her bed and staring out the window of her room as he left.

She was still there when Jasper came in. She sat up a little straighter. "Uncle Jasper?"

"Shhh," he whispered as he shut the door behind him.

"Uncle Jasper," she said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. I didn't mean anything by it. I had no right to accuse you..."

"No," he said with his southern drawl as he shook his head. "You were right, Renesmee. I'm worried 'bout Alice. I'll tear this world apart lookin' for her if I have to."

She hopped out of bed and anxiously asked, "What did the others say about this?" If Jasper was worried, well, no one else stood much of a chance.

"A few vampires and werewolves ain't gonna agree on any plan within a timely manner," he sighed. "I'm goin' to find them. I know you're worried 'bout your parents, Renesmee. Do you want to come with me?"

She thought of Jacob's request. His ridiculous request. Like she was really going to sit here and do nothing while her family and friends were in harms way! "Yes," she nodded eagerly, "I'm coming." She could always blame Jasper's mind tricks later for breaking her promise to Jacob. That promise which she technically never made, but she knew Jacob would hold her to.


	8. Please Don't Worry

_Hey so if you guys haven't figured it out already, I've changed some things from the books, such as the temperature of Nessie's skin and the fact that she and Jake can telepathically communicate when he's a wolf. These are just meant to further show that Jake and Nessie are meant to be together. Sorry if it bothers you, but I hope you enjoy the story nonetheless! Oh, and THREE reviews? :) Guys, seriously, you make my day!_

Chapter 8: Please Don't Worry

Jacob made his way up the stairs of the Cullen household. He tried not to think too hard about where he was. Despite all that had occurred in recent years, the place still gave him the creeps. And, it reeked of vampires.

He knocked on Renesmee's door. No firm plans had been made. Ideas were still being tossed around and argued about, but Jacob's attention span was running low. He was also beginning to feel badly about asking Renesmee to stay put. Not knowing what was going on downstairs was probably driving her crazy. After all, it was members of her family that was missing. She could at least take part in the planning stage. But he refused to waver on his decision concerning the actual execution stage. Renesmee would stay here where he knew she was safe. He knocked again when she did not answer. "Nessie," he called. "Look Ness, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Will you just open the door, please?"

When no reply came, Jacob got a sinking feeling in his chest. Something was dreadfully wrong. He swung open the unlocked door and looked around the empty room. The window had been left wide open, and there was a note that had been placed on her bed. He picked it up and read,

_"Jake,_

_I have to find Bella and Edward. I can't wait any longer. Please, don't worry._

_Always and Forever,_

_Your Nessie"_

With a cry of frustration, Jacob waded the note into a ball and threw it across the room, restraining himself from the urge to break something else. He slammed the door to her bedroom and raced down the stairs. He tried to swallow the all too familiar hot taste in his mouth, but it would not fade. He entered the living room where everyone still sat. Everyone, except Jasper.

Jacob's breathing sped up and he desperately fought against the fire that was beginning to ripple down his spine. Seth noticed the fury burning in his friends eyes and asked, "Whoa, Jake! What's up?"

"Nessie's gone," he spat. "And Jasper's with her."

Rosalie was on her feet and in front of Jacob in an instant. "Just what are you accusing my brother of, Dog?" she hissed.

"Back off, Blondie," Jacob whispered low.

"Sit down, Rose," Carlisle said. Rosalie thought about it for a minute, then deciding it wasn't worth spending her energy on killing Jacob today, she went and sat next to Emmett. Carlisle then turned to Jacob, careful not to approach him, and said calmly, "Jacob, we can't be sure of that. Jasper would never do anything that may put Renesmee in danger."

"Don't defend him," Jacob growled, as a tremor rocked his body. "Not to me. I never should have trusted any of you. Alex may find her. He may kill her! And I can't wait for you all to decide what to do."

He turned to leave. His body shuddered and left his hands shaking. Jacob could feel himself loosing control, and he was loosing it fast. He had to get out of this vampire nest before he lost it completely. Suddenly, he felt an icy hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Jacob," Esme said compassionately. "We'll go with you and help you find her."

Touched as he was by her kind offer, the feeling of betrayal was stronger. And he had to leave now, or everyone would suffer. "Take your hand off me," he said slowly.

Esme did so, and took a step back, realizing it was better just to let him go. Jacob raced out the door. Quil and Seth started to follow, but Sam stopped them. "No," he said in his strong Alpha voice. "Let him go. I'll speak with him."

Jacob shed his clothes as he ran through the trees, his heart hammering in his chest. Finally, he couldn't fight it any longer, and he didn't want to. He jumped into the air and exploded into a wolf. He was flying now, and his four legs dug into the soft dirt beneath his paws, carrying him deeper into the woods. That is, until Sam's voice rang clearly throughout his head.

_Jacob..._

_Leave me alone,_ Jacob growled.

_Think this through, Jake_, Sam said sternly. _This isn't helping Nessie any, and you know it._

_Well what should I do? You were right. The Cullens are our natural enemies. I never should have trusted them_, Jacob said angrily, though he slowed to a jog.

_Even if that is the way you feel, I know you love Renesmee. She's a Cullen, Jacob. They are her family whether you like it or not. And they're worried about her just like you are. Hell Jake, we don't even know if she's hurt. She could be perfectly fine!_

Jacob shook his head. He wouldn't have this sinking feeling if that were true.

_Run if it makes you feel better. Just come back in the morning to figure this out with the rest of us. And Jacob?_ Sam said just before his voice disappeared. _Don't do anything stupid._


	9. Everything is Going to be Okay

_So just a little note, I'm afraid I came off as a bit sarcastic when I said I was excited about three reviews, but I really didn't mean to. I am so excited you guys like this story enough to take the time to review it! Thank you, you lovely, lovely readers :)_

Chapter 9: Everything is Going to be Okay

Jacob took off running again, traveling faster and faster until he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks. He remained still, barely even breathing, as he waited to hear that voice that sent his heart soaring every time. He didn't have to wait long. Soon Renesmee's sweet voice resonated in his mind, _Jacob are you there?_ _Can you hear me?_ _ Please, Jake..._

Jacob's fur stood straight up. This wasn't Renesmee's usual light and cheerful voice. She sounded afraid. _I'm here Ness, _he answered her. _I can hear you, Honey. Are you alright? Where are you?_

_I don't know where I am exactly, _she said, and it sounded like she was crying. _I don't know..._

_Are you alright though, Nessie?_

_Yes. He says he isn't going to do anything to us yet. He says he wants to talk to the descendant of Ephraim Black. _

_Who wants to talk to me, Ness? _he asked, though he had a pretty good guess.

_Alexander. I'm sorry, Jacob. I know you told me to stay put, but I was so worried. I had to see if I could go and find them. And now this..._

_Everything is going to be okay, and I'm not mad at you Nessie. I'm worried to death about you! _Jacob cried, then asked, _Wait, why did you say he hasn't done anything to you _yet_?_

_He says... he says that he's going to kill us one by one if he doesn't get to speak with you, until the whole Cullen clan is wiped from the face of the earth. He says it's to avenge the people of your tribe who died at the hands of those horrible vampires._

_I won't let him do that, Ness, _Jacob growled fiercely. _I'll kill him before he has a chance to touch you!_

_No you won't, _she said, her voice coming across clear and determined. _You can't take them all on at once, Jacob. Not alone. Go get Sam and Seth and Emmett and Carlisle. You'll need their help._

_That will take too long, _he said shaking his head.

_I can wait, _she said bravely, though he could still hear the edge of fear in her voice. _I don't want you to get hurt, again. Besides, if something were to happen to you, what do you think Alexander would do to us? _she reminded him, knowing it was the only way to make him go get help, and not rush into his rescue mission head first.

Jacob groaned and began running back toward the house. _We'll be there soon. Nothing's going to happen Ness. I'm coming._

_I love you Jake, _she said, and it sounded like she was about to cry again.

_Always and Forever, right? _he said, trying to send a smile to wherever she might be.

_Right, _she sighed before her voice too was gone.

Jacob rushed back into the house. "Alexander has Ness and Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella too," he gasped.

"Isn't that what the mutt ran out of here saying?" Rosalie scoffed. "We know that, you idiot! What we don't know is what we're going to do about it."

"I know what we have to do," Jacob said, ignoring her insults and turning to Sam and Carlisle. "Nessie said that Alex is demanding to talk to me. If not... if I don't, he's going to kill them."

"You spoke to her?" Carlisle asked, astonished.

Jacob nodded. Bella and Edward knew about the special way he and Renesmee could communicate, but they'd never told anyone else. Even though Renesmee could show her thoughts to others, it only worked if she was touching them somehow. That's how it worked between the two of them as well when Jacob was in his human form. But when he transformed into a wolf, she could speak to him from miles away, and he could answer her as well. It was just another way that told Jacob he was meant to be with her. "I heard her as clearly as I hear you now."

"Interesting," Carlisle nodded.

"He wants to talk to you?" Sam asked, his body rigid. "About what?"

"Is that safe?" Esme asked with a look of concern on her face. Jacob liked Esme. His own mother had died when he was very young, and though he could do without some of these other vampires, he would always be grateful for the maternal adoration that he saw shining in Esme's golden eyes.

"What does it matter if it's safe for him? If it saves them, what choice do we have?" Rosalie cried, ready to do anything to save the girl she almost considered her daughter, in a way. Jacob scowled. Blondie was one vampire chick he could definitely do without.

"She's right," Jacob admitted. "We don't have a choice."

"I'll come with you," Seth said. "Tackling all those wolves by yourself won't be easy."

A corner of Jacob's mouth turned up in a smile. "I'm agreeing to this only against my better judgement," he said, ruffling Seth's hair. "Thanks Kid."

"Wait," Rosalie said, eyes narrowing as she glared at Jacob, "we've all seen how you react under pressure, Mongrel. What if you loose your temper this time and do something we'll all regret?"

Jacob set his jaw against her cruel words and turned on her. His voice was hard, but calm. "Look Blondie," he growled, "I know we've never really been the best of friends, but we're both after the same thing here. We both want Renesmee home safely."

"I don't have to be able to read minds like my brother to know that your definition of her home is much different from mine," she hissed.

"That may be true, but nevertheless, I think we should call a truce. Just for now, until this whole thing gets straightened out. God knows we'd never be able to keep it up permanently."

"Yeah Rose," Emmett said, coming over and wrapping one arm around his wife's shoulders. "Besides, we'll be right there behind him too. If he starts to freak, we can swoop in and take over the negotiations. Right guys?"

All the wolves turned to look at Jacob. Even Carlisle and Esme looked at him for an answer. What was he supposed to do? Nessie had said that Alexander wouldn't stop until all of the Cullens were gone. Wiped from the face of the Earth. But, if there was one thing that he had learned from being in a pack, it was that there was safety in numbers. If they stayed together, they could protect each other. "Yeah," Jacob lied through his teeth. "I'd appreciate your help."

"Fine, truce," Rosalie sighed. "But just until they're safe."

"Good enough for me, Blond... er, Rosalie," Jacob managed. Dang, this was going to be harder than he thought. But still, he offered her his hand and she shook it, sealing their bargain.

"Do you know where they are, Jacob?" Esme asked.

"Uhhh... no. She didn't say. Hold on, everyone wait here and I'll ask her," he said racing out the door.


	10. I Trust You

_Hey guys! Chapter 10, can you believe it? Thanks to everyone who's reading this story, especially those of you who are leaving reviews! I think I may start only updating my stories on Fridays, though I'm still undecided... I'm still terribly new to the site and trying to figure out the best way to do this. Reviews are like finding a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow :)_

__Chapter 10: I Trust You

_Nessie, _Jacob thought as he stood in his wolf form outside the Cullen mansion as the sun was rising. _Honey, can you hear me?_

_Jacob! _ she cried. _Thank God!_

_How are you? Has he hurt you?_

_No, we're all fine. Did you get Emmett or Carlisle?_

_They're all coming with me, Honey, even Rose. We're coming to get you, but we need to know where you are, Ness._

_I don't know Jacob. Jasper and I were separated and they ran so fast, I could hardly see anything..._

_Nessie, calm down. Think this through, _he said, ignoring the fact that Sam had just told him to do the very same thing. _Remember when you were younger and we played our own version of hide and seek? I took you into the woods..._

_And I had to find my way back to your house, _she sighed. _I remember._

_You had to use senses other than your sight. Now you have to think back to last night, Ness. I know you couldn't see, but what did you smell? What did you hear? Where did they take you, Honey?_

Renesmee sighed, _Ummm... I heard leaves on the trees rustling as they ran, sticks snapping, then I heard water. I heard water, Jake! Waves against rocks._

_That's my girl! They must've took you somewhere along the beach. Holy crap, they were that close all this time? And I thought you were safer with me..._

_No, not along the beach, _she interrupted him, remembering something else. _I heard the water, but it was farther away. I could still smell the trees, and the air felt cooler._

_The cliffs. You're at the LaPush cliffs, Ness._

_Where you and the pack went cliff- diving?_

_Yep. Geez, when I think how close they were to us this whole time... I'm sorry, Nessie. I thought I was keeping you safe, but I was just putting you in more danger._

_Jacob, _she said, _I am never in danger when I am with you._

_Hang in there, Honey, _he said with renewed determination due to her confidence in him. _I'll be there soon._

_Hurry. Jake, I'm... I'm starting to get really scared._

_Everything's going to be alright, Sweetheart. I promise. They won't touch you, I won't let them._

_I trust you._

"She's at the LaPush cliffs. That's where they're hiding out," Jacob said as he reentered the house.

"Let's go," Rosalie said.

"Hold on," Jacob said stepping in front of the door. "We're not dealing with your kind anymore. We're dealing with mine. They won't like the fact that I'm bringing a bunch of vampires with me. You all need to stay back behind me. Sam, Seth and the rest of the pack will stick close. Don't do anything without my or Sam's approval. If I loose control," he added looking at Rosalie's wary face, "Sam will signal you to come and take over."

"Sounds good," Emmett said. "Let's go kick some werewolf butt!"

"Whatever Dude," Jacob groaned as they headed out the door. He was still nervous about speaking with Alexander. What could he possibly want? Surely he knew that he was never going to join his pack, and there was no way he was going to help them take down the Cullens. If anything, he was going to take down Alexander's pack. He wouldn't hesitate at all to kill one of them if he thought Renesmee was in danger.


	11. Please Hurry

_Hello my darling readers! I'm back! I promise I have not given up on my stories, but I've decided that Wednesday will be my update day. Sort of a pick- me- up for the middle of the week :) Promise I'll try and stick to it! This chapter is rather short, but we finally get to check in on Edward! Enjoy and please let me know what you think of the story!_

Chapter 11: Please Hurry

Renesmee's stomach tied into knots as she watched a huge wolf pass through the room where she stood chained to one of the walls in the dark room. She took a deep breath. Jacob was coming. He would take care of everything, and soon she would be safe in his arms once again. She gasped when the wolf suddenly swung his huge head toward her, and glared at her.

_Jacob, please hurry, _she thought, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

_I'm coming Honey,_ she heard him say. _I'm on my way!_

In another room, Edward sank to his knees. Never had he felt so completely helpless. His arms were chained to a wall above his head. Whatever the metal was, it was like nothing he'd ever come across before. It was so strong, he couldn't get it to budge at all, and it wasn't as if he hadn't tried. He doubted even Emmett would have been able to break free. And now these monsters had his wife and his daughter! And he was stuck in this room, unable to get to them, unable to help them.

A big grey wolf sauntered in, and looked straight at Edward. He cringed and braced himself for what he knew was coming. Sure enough, there was his daughter, his beautiful baby girl in his mind's eye. She was so frightened that she was crying and shaking, all alone in a dark room. Then that loathsome creature thought of Bella, his beloved wife, worried sick about him and Renesmee, but at least Bella had Jasper in the room with her, no doubt exhausting himself trying to keep her calm. Renesmee was by herself though, absolutely scared to death and all Edward could do was watch.

The wolf saw his pain and let out a barking laugh. Edward cried out in rage and attempted to lunge at him, but the chains still did not break, and he was thrown back against the wall which trembled beneath him.

Alice looked away. She could not bear to watch anymore. Seeing her brother in so much pain was horrible. What was that mutt doing to him? As desperately as she missed Jasper though, she was glad they had thrown her in the same room with Edward. Their gifts worked well together. Edward could tell her what the wolves were planning amongst themselves, if they were stupid enough to think of those things around him. Which, often, they were. Alexander wasn't of course, but Alice hadn't actually ever seen the alpha of this pack. It was those other four that were so dumb, Drew, Cain, Elias, and Peter. They knew about Edward's abilities, it was how they tortured him multiple times a day, yet they still insisted on speaking secretly when they knew he was present. _Idiots_, she thought as the wolf left.

Edward smiled a little, but she knew it was forced. Then he spoke low and fast so only she could hear, "Are they on their way? How close are they?"

She shook her head. _I can barely see them, _she thought._ They're traveling with the pack, so it's fuzzy at best. I'm focusing on Carlisle, and I think they're pretty close. They should be here within the next five minutes with how fast they're running._

"Thank you, I know it's hard for you," he whispered.

_It's worse being stuck here when your family's in danger and there's nothing you can do about it._

Edward sighed sadly, "I won't argue with that."

They both fell silent as a huge auburn wolf passed by. Alice shivered. She looked at Edward, _Was that him?_

Edward nodded. Yes, it was Alexander. That was indeed the wolf, that if he could just break these chains, he would kill instantly if given half a chance.


	12. Where is Renesmee?

_So chapter 11 was short and now chapter 12 is short... Yay for double updates!_

Chapter 12: Where is Renesmee?

Jacob approached the huge house, and already he saw Alexander waiting to meet him. Four wolves flanked him with two of them on either side. Jacob passed the message along for his "pack" to fall out behind him. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme stood ready amongst the shadows of the trees with Paul, Jared, Leah, Quil, and Embry. Seth and Sam stood just a few feet behind Jacob. Looking at the auburn wolf who was responsible for this whole mess, responsible for Renesmee's heartache, he was glad that he was already in his wolf form. Just the sight of him made Jacob angry enough to phase if he had been human. He fought the urge to rip Alexander's head off right then and there. But he had to think of the pack, and Renesmee. He wanted to be absolutely certain that she was out of harms way when things got violent.

_You brought uninvited guests, Jacob,_ Alexander thought, glancing quickly at the vampires behind him. _That was horribly rude of you._

_You invited them when you kidnapped their family, Alexander,_ Jacob growled. _Where_ _are they? Where is Renesmee?_

_Such hostility, Jacob. When will you see that you and I are in the same boat? Neither of us wanted this. To become a monster for the rest of our lives!_

_Where is Renesmee?_

_Yes, I'd heard you'd imprinted on one of them. Isn't that the daughter of the woman you once loved? The woman who used you, then betrayed you by becoming one of them? _Alexander said with growing disgust and hatred in his voice_._

_Bella did not betray me, _Jacob said firmly. _I know that now. The Cullens have proved time and time again that they are not like the others. They really are different. And yes, I did imprint on Renesmee. I love her more than anything. What have you done with her?_

_Do you know what happened to the woman that I loved, Jacob? What happened to my imprint, that I cannot forget, though it has been over 100 years now?_

Jacob was silent, and waited for him to answer his own question. He knew that if he got too angry, and too impatient, then he'd just be putting Renesmee in more danger. If he treated this jerk with some level of tolerance, they all had a better chance of getting out of this alive.

_She died, Jacob! _Alex growled._ She was killed. Murdered by those disgusting bloodsuckers! _

_That wasn't the Cullens..._

_It doesn't matter! They're all the same. They'll turn on you, Jacob. It's what I tried to tell your great- grandfather, but he wouldn't believe me either. Well, now I have a chance to make this right. To avenge the death of our people, of my wife. They deserve to die, every last one of them. Including that girl..._

Jacob's lips curled back over his teeth, and a low growl erupted from his chest. He sent a message to everyone in his pack before he even knew he was doing it. Suddenly, they were all beside him, every last wolf and vampire. Maybe Alex's pack had more experience, but his had the numbers. It was time. They ended this now.


	13. Let's Go Home

_**Guys, I have over 2,000 views on this story! Ah! How cool is that? I'm thrilled. Know what would make me even happier? More reviews. Lol, seriously though, what do you guys think? This story is almost over, but I have a sequel going. Should I put it up? Please review and leave any thoughts or comments you might have!**_

Chapter 13: Let's Go Home

Jacob and Alexander leapt into the air and collided with a thunderous crash. Rose and Emmett charged at Drew, and Carlisle and Esme teamed up against Peter. Paul, Jared, and Leah attacked Cain, and Quil, Embry, and Sam went after Elias. In his alpha voice, Sam ordered Seth to go find Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Renesmee. Seth didn't want to miss the fight, but he was worried about his friends, and he ran around to the back of the house to find a way in.

As Jacob and Alexander tumbled through the trees, Jacob completely gave into his wolf form. He let go of his human thoughts and emotions, and fought based on his animal instincts. The only thing he felt was rage as he bit and tore at the other wolf.

Emmett managed to pin Drew to the ground, and, despite the awful taste she knew was coming, Rosalie sank her teeth into the wolf's neck. Vampire venom was poisonous to werewolves, and she used that to her advantage. As soon as Drew stopped struggling against Emmett and lay still, Rosalie ripped away from him. She made a disgusted face and her husband laughed. "Way to go, Baby!" he grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

Meanwhile, Carlisle and Esme took a different approach against Peter. Esme taunted and distracted him just long enough for Carlisle to get a running start and leap onto the wolf's back. Peter hardly had time to react. Within seconds Carlisle had his strong arms wrapped around Peter's mid- section. Esme cringed slightly when Carlisle applied the slightest amount of pressure and cracked nearly every bone in the wolf's body. When he felt Peter go limp in his arms, Carlisle dropped him to the ground, and was immediately at Esme's side. He took his wife in his arms and kissed her soundly. "Never again," he whispered fiercely, holding her tight. "Never again will I put you in so much danger. You have no idea how hard it was for me to let you do that."

"I trusted you," she smiled up at him. "I know you'd never let anything happen to me."

Rosalie and Emmett came jogging over to them, and Esme could not help but breathe a sigh of relief. Two of her children were safe! If only she knew about the other four, and her precious granddaughter. Sam and the rest of the wolves came towards them as well. Three wolves against one hadn't been a tough fight for them. Paul even felt a little cheated that it hadn't been more difficult. Leah was insulted that it had been so easy.

Carlisle noticed that Jacob was not among them. "Where is Jacob?" he asked, looking at Sam.

Sam looked out into the trees, then back at Carlisle. "I see," he sighed. "He's still with Alexander."

Sam nodded his huge black head, and Carlisle saw a look of concern in his eyes. "Go help him. We'll can handle it from here. Be careful though."

Sam rolled his eyes, and they took off into the forest.

Seth raced through the house, darting in and out of hallways, occasionally stopping to look in the various rooms. This place was like a maze! It was as if it had purposely been built to confuse him. Finally, he saw a figure move from within one of the dark rooms. He stepped in cautiously at first. Then he heard a sigh of relief from somewhere along the wall, followed by a familiar voice, "Seth!"

Seth bounded over to Edward and immediately locked the metal chain in his jaws and began to tug. It wouldn't budge. He looked at Edward, and even Alice could tell he was confused. "I don't know what it's made out of," Edward said in answer to Seth's unasked question. "Alice and I can't break it either. Where is everyone else, Seth?"

_They're taking care of Alex and his pack,_ Seth thought. _Sam sent me to find you._

"Have you found anyone else besides us? Did you see Bella? Is Renesmee alright?" Edward asked anxiously. Then he heard Alice's thoughts. She was worried about Jasper, though he knew she was too selfless to bring the attention to herself right now when he was so worried, by asking him to ask Seth. "How stupid of me," Edward muttered. "Of course! Forgive me Alice. Seth, have you seen Jasper?"

Seth shook his head. _I haven't seen anyone but you guys. It's like a maze in here! You should see all the rooms and hallways in this place._

"I need you to find them, Seth," Edward said, and the young wolf heard the desperation in his voice. "They need you more than we do."

"Find Renesmee," Alice said before Seth could leave. Edward was about to protest, but she silenced him. "I can see her, Edward. She's absolutely terrified. Jasper would want you to take care of her first, too, Seth. Renesmee's all alone, she'll need you."

Seth looked to Edward who nodded. "If you find her, stay with her. Don't try and come back for us, alright? We'll be fine."

Seth didn't look convinced. "Seth," Alice said, "I can see Carlisle. They're headed this way. They'll help us, ok?"

He nodded and headed out to find his friend.

Renesmee sat in the dark room, trying to remain calm. She hadn't heard from Jacob in a while, and she had no idea where her father, her mother, her Auntie Alice, or her Uncle Jasper were. Suddenly, she heard a wolf coming quickly towards the room she was in. She shut her eyes tightly, as if not seeing the frightening auburn wolf that she knew was about to enter the room, would make him go away. Then, she felt a warm head nuzzle against her shoulder. She gasped and opened her eyes, looking straight into Seth's wonderful brown eyes. "Oh Seth!" she sobbed, as he laid down beside her, placing his giant head on her lap. She buried her face in his fur as tears of relief flowed down her cheeks. "I'm so happy to see you!"

In a minute, when she had calmed herself down a little bit, she asked, "Where is everyone? How did you get past Alexander?" Then it occurred to her that she still hadn't heard from Jacob. Why did Seth come for her and not him? Panic gripped her. "Seth, where's Jake? Is he alright?"

Seth whined. He didn't know what had happened to Jake, or to anyone else for that matter. None of their thoughts were coming through anymore, which meant that they were entirely focused on whatever they were doing, or... He shook his head. "Guess you don't know either, huh?" she sighed.

Seth sighed too. There was no "or", he was sure of it. But if there was, and Alexander was coming back, Seth was ready to fight to the death for Renesmee. She was his very best friend, almost more so than Jacob and Edward. While he did not love her nearly as much as Jacob did, he knew, he considered her as a little sister. They had formed a bond because they were both the youngest in their "pack", and they both often felt that others babied them. Treating them as though they were extra fragile and had to be handled gently. All either of them wanted was to be treated as an adult, and be allowed to help their loved ones instead of having to be protected all the time.

As though she really could hear his thoughts, Renesmee whispered, "I'm glad you're here with me, Seth. I feel safer, and not nearly as scared."

Seth nudged her chin with his nose to reassure her that he was glad too. Suddenly he lifted his head, and his ears perked up as though he heard something. Renesmee strained to hear it too, but her half vampire ears picked up nothing. Then Seth stood, and moved away from her a bit. In the next minute, she was glad he did. Seth barked louder than she'd ever heard him bark before. In the next instant, Sam and Jacob came rushing in. A huge grin broke over Renesmee's face when she saw her huge russet wolf. "Jacob!" she cried.

Jacob immediately went to the chains, tugging at them with his teeth. "Jake, stop," Renesmee sighed. "It's no use. I've tried."

_Thought it might be worth a shot,_ he said through his thoughts. Nothing had ever sounded so good to Renesmee as his voice did, ringing so clearly in her head. Jacob kneeled down to look her in the eyes. _Are you alright, Honey? Did they hurt you? My God, I've never been so worried in my entire life!_

_Jake, I'm fine now, _Renesmee thought with a sweet smile. _You're here, and that's all I'll ever need._

_I love you so much, Nessie. _

_I love you too, Jake. Always and Forever._

In the next minute, Edward and Bella came running in, followed by the rest of their family. Edward tensed as soon as he saw the three wolves standing around his daughter. Bella placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright," she whispered. "It's just Sam, Seth, and Jacob."

Edward relaxed when he realized she was right. It had just become an instinct within the past few days to prepare for a fight whenever he saw a wolf. Knowing that it was just Jacob, Seth, and Sam, didn't lessen his need to get to his daughter though. Carlisle quickly used the key that he had found to unlock the chains around Renesmee's wrists, and she fell into Edward's arms. Bella stroked her hair and kissed her over and over. "Daddy, Momma," Renesmee smiled, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"We're fine Sweetie," Bella whispered. "We're just happy that you're ok. Oh God, I was scared to death!"

"So was I," a familiar voice said from somewhere within the crowd of faces that now gathered around Renesmee. She smiled. Only one person she knew had that thick of a southern drawl. She searched for him frantically until her eyes found his smiling face.

"Uncle Jasper!" she cried, struggling out of her father's arms to run into Jasper's. "You're alright! I was so afraid that they'd done something terrible to you."

"I'm fine, Honey. Bein' chained to a wall wasn't much fun though," he smirked.

"Tell me about it," she groaned. Then she looked around at all the people that she loved so much, safe and sound. "Is he gone?" she asked, with a touch of worry in her voice. "Are they all really gone?"

"They're all really gone," Bella said, stroking her daughter's cheek and embracing her. Renesmee sighed. As good as Jasper was, hardly anything calmed her like her mother's loving touch. "Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah, Jared, and Sam took care of the wolves. Then Seth told them where you were so we could find you. We were in good hands, Renesmee."

"What about Alexander?" Renesmee asked.

"You'll have to ask Jacob how that went," Carlisle said, a bit of pride shining in his eyes as he nodded towards the man he considered family.

Renesmee turned to her beloved Jacob and shook her head in disbelief. The thought of him taking on that terrifying monster made her blood run cold.

Jacob shrugged his huge shoulders, _I had some help._

"You crazy mutt," she smiled, causing Emmett to laugh hysterically, and Rosalie to smile with satisfaction. Jacob barked a laugh.

Bella looked at her daughter, and immediately saw how exhausted she was. Then she looked at Edward and said, "Let's go home."

"Sounds good to me," he sighed, picking Renesmee up and cradling her in his arms as if she were the most precious treasure in the entire world. Which, in his mind, she was. She didn't protest, for she just realized how tired she was. It had been over 48 hours since she and Jacob had napped on his couch. That thought led to another, causing her to push back her exhaustion for one more moment as she scrambled to look over her father's shoulder.

"Jake," she cried, reaching one arm out to him.

_I'll meet you back at the cottage, Nessie, _he reassured her.

_Promise?_

_I promise. Everything's going to be alright now, Honey._


	14. Kwopkalawo'li

**_So everyone, this is the last chapter of My Eternal Sunshine. However, I have a sequel planned out called Let Your Love Rain Down! I hope you'll enjoy that one as much as you did this one! Thank you to everyone who read this story! Cheers!_**

****Chapter 14: Kwopkalawo'li

Edward lay his sleeping daughter down gently on her bed so as not to wake her. Bella watched him from the doorway. She was still amazed that this perfect being before her was her husband. More amazing still, was that she was able to have his child. That perfect sleeping angel, Renesmee. Her little nudger. She smiled as she watched Edward tuck the covers around their daughter with as much care and gentleness as he had when she was a child. Although, Bella still felt Renesmee was just a child. Even though she looked and acted like a sixteen year old, she had only been on this earth for six years. Bella secretly worried how long Jacob would wait before taking her daughter away from her. She knew that one day they would marry, but she wanted more time with her baby. She hadn't given birth to her for Jacob after all. It was for her, and for Edward that she had suffered so much to have Renesmee. Was it so wrong to want to keep her for just a little while longer?

Edward kissed his daughter's cheek and turned to smile at his wife. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her, asking, "What are you thinking about, my love?"

"Would it be strange for me to stand here all night and just watch her sleep?" Bella asked.

"No," he sighed. "Not when I was contemplating the same thing. In the past few days, I've had to live with the fear of never seeing either of you again. The thought of loosing you two was the worst pain I've ever experienced. I once thought that the day when I mistakingly thought you had died was the worst pain I could ever feel, but this pales in comparison to that."

"I'd be insulted, but I know exactly what you're talking about," Bella said. "She has quite literally become my entire world. Isn't it funny to think that six years ago, she wasn't even here? We had no intention on becoming parents, but now I can't imagine life without her."

"Neither can I," he whispered. "I never dreamed that I could be this happy. I never dared hope..."

His voice broke, and Bella laid her head against his chest. She sighed. She still loved him just as much as she had before they got married. Edward laid his head on top of hers, and continued, "I owe it all to you. Thank you, my Bella. For your love, for our daughter."

"You're welcome," she sighed. "And thank you for loving me."

Suddenly, Edward's body went rigid. "What is it?" Bella asked, a bit concerned by the look of annoyance on his face.

"Jacob's here," he groaned.

"Be nice," she warned, even though she was slightly irritated that their nice family moment was ruined. "He just saved our lives, and you know Renesmee wants to see him."

He groaned as he headed down the stairs, much slower than he usually did. "I'll be good, I promise."

Edward opened the door for Jacob who stepped inside without waiting for an invitation. "Renesmee's upstairs sleeping. And that's what I want her to keep doing, got it?" Edward warned. If Renesmee would've heard it, she would've chastised him for being an overprotective father. But he didn't care. "I'll be watching you."

"Sure, sure. I'm too tired to try and think up ways to bug you tonight anyway," Jacob chuckled as he made his way up the stairs. Before he even knew that Edward had moved, he was in front of him. Jacob sighed. "Dude, I'm really not going to do anything but sleep, I swear. I just want to be with her. You're not the only one who was afraid that they were going to lose their reason for living today."

"I know that, Jacob," Edward said, in a more gentle tone than the one he had been previously using. "I can hear your thoughts, and they're honorable. I just... I just wanted to thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been there today."

"You're welcome," Jacob nodded. "I know if it came right down to it, you'd do the same for me."

Edward nodded. As Jacob passed him, he could not help but add, "She probably won't need the covers I put on her with her own personal space heater beside her."

_She probably won't need her pajamas either, _Jacob thought, looking over his shoulder to be sure he caught Edward's reaction. He was glad he did. "Chill man," Jacob laughed. "I was just kidding. You should've seen the look on your face! That's all for tonight, I promise. It was just so easy, I couldn't pass it up."

"Watch yourself, Black," Edward muttered good-naturedly. But it was still fierce enough to freak Jacob out a little when he added, before walking away, "I will be."

"Sweet dreams to you too, Eddie," Jacob sighed as he opened Renesmee's door. He smiled when he saw her sweet face, so peaceful and calm as she slept. He took off his tee shirt, and drew back the covers of the bed so he could lie next to her. She didn't stir. She had to be as tired as he was for that not to wake her, because usually, Renesmee was a light sleeper. She lay on her side in an old tee and some sweatpants, and, to Jacob, she had never looked more beautiful. He slid onto the sheets beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Noticing the abrupt change in temperature, Renesmee awoke.

"Jake?" she whispered.

"Right here, Sweetheart," he assured her. She turned around in his arms to face him. She sighed and snuggled against his chest. "Hey, Ness?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Next time you want to do something so rebellious and stupid, like chasing after a bunch of angry, violent wolves, promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Tell me first so I can go with you, you crazy girl! You have no clue how terrified I was, not knowing where you were, or if you were alright..."

"Ok," she whispered, kissing his shoulder. "From now on it's just you and me against the world."

He leaned his head down and kissed her lips. "I can deal with that," he sighed.

"I love you, Jacob," she whispered. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always, Ness," he sighed. Just before drifting off to sleep beside his true love, he whispered, "Kwopkalawo'li."


End file.
